


Love, Loss, Hope, Repeat

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lost Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard hasn’t seen his ex-wife or son in ten years.  What happens when she gets assigned to the Enterprise? Can you go back in time and change your future? P/C





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, finish writing other stories. But someone left a bee in my bonnet about Picard getting used to being a father and making a mistake of it, and this idea popped into my head (and also another Picard is Wesley’s dad stories)
> 
> Title is from the Carbon Leaf song, Love, Loss, Hope, Repeat. 
> 
> Bold text is from the episode Encounter at Farpoint

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, recently handed command of the _USS Enterprise,_ looked at the crew manifest in front of him and sighed.  _Beverly_.  _I know she’s probably the most qualified candidate for the job, but can we really work together?  And Wesley...can I face seeing him again?  How long has it been?_   Jean-Luc fired up his messages and sent off a missive to his old friend, Admiral Nechayev.

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc. Captain, USS Enterprise_

_To:  Nechayev, Alynna. Rear Admiral, Starfleet Headquarters_

_Alynna,_

_I have been looking over the crew manifest for the_ Enterprise _and whilst I appreciate that I have been given carte blanche to hand pick the majority of my senior staff, I have to admit I am a bit puzzled at being assigned Beverly as my Chief Medical Officer.   Surely you must realise this may not end well.  I wish to deny Beverly’s appointment to the position of CMO._

_Please, do it for an old friend._

_-Jean-Luc_

_From: Nechayev, Alynna. Rear Admiral, Starfleet Headquarters_

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc. Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Johnny,_

_Not a chance.  If we can work together after our shared history, you can work with Beverly.  Besides, it would be good for you to see Wesley again.  How long has it been?_

_-Alynna_

Jean-Luc sighed as he read the reply.  He supposed Alynna was right.  The two of them had a brief fling when they were both at the academy and they were still able to work together.  But Wesley...other than a few messages exchanged at birthdays and holidays, Jean-Luc hadn’t seen the boy since he was 6.  It was entirely his own doing and had nothing to do with Beverly, well, other than the brief period when Beverly had resigned from Starfleet and Jean-Luc hadn’t actually known where they were.  Jean-Luc had felt at the time that Wesley didn’t need someone like him in his life.  He missed Beverly and Wesley every day, but it was sheer stubbornness on his part that kept him from issuing the apology he knew he owed them.  Jean-Luc reluctantly affixed his thumb print to Beverly’s orders, making it official.  _Congratulations Doctor Beverly P.  Crusher. Welcome to the Enterprise._

###

Beverly was dividing her belongings into stacks – things to take, things to store, and things to toss when her fifteen-year-old son, Wesley, flopped onto her bed. 

“Mom, do we have to?”  Beverly put down the dresses she was sorting through and came to sit in the bed next to Wesley.  “Wes...Yes.  It’s an assignment.  I have to go.  You don’t. You can always go and stay with Nana on Caldos.”  Wes made a face.  “I didn’t think so.”

“But why does it have to be _him_.”

“Wesley, He might not be so great at personal relationships, but he is very good at his job.  They wouldn’t have given him the position on the _Enterprise_ if he wasn’t. Besides which, it will be good for you.  You need a father in your life.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want it to be _him_.” Beverly sighed. “You know, you can’t just keep calling him ‘him’. You’re going to have to use his name eventually.”  Wesley glared back at his mother.

“I’m not calling him _Dad_.”

“Wesley...the man _is_ your father.” 

“Really? Because, he sure hasn’t acted like it in the past ten years.”  Wesley folded his arms across his chest. 

“Look, Wes.  It’s been hard on all of us. When your father and I divorced it wasn’t pretty.  I...said some things to your father that I now regret...and I have regretted ever since.”

“Didn’t stop you from marrying Jack.”

“No-ooo, but Jack was...well, Wesley, he was there for me.  There I was trying to finish up my medical training and raise a two-year-old and I had just divorced your father.  I was lonely, I was vulnerable....Jack was there for me. And he _was_ a good father to you.”

“Yeah, until _he_ had him killed.”

“ _Wesley Robert Picard Crusher!_ You know your father had nothing to do with that.  He tried to stop Jack from going out, but Jack insisted.   I’ve forgiven Jean-Luc a long time ago for Jack’s death.  Time you do, too.” 

###

Will Riker spotted the doctor and her son examining some fabric. Well, he saw Doctor Crusher looking at the fabric. Wesley appeared to be bored. **“ Doctor Crusher!”**  

Wesley looked up,  **“Mom, It’s Commander Riker!”**   Beverly could already tell her son had a very bad case of hero-worship for the Commander.  “Yes,  I can see that,” she told her son before she returned to examining the fabric. **“Hello, Wes. Enjoying Farpoint Station?** ”

**“Yes, Sir.”**

**“I saw you and thought I might join you for a stroll?”** Beverly rolled her eyes.  _Flirting? Really?  I’m probably...well, I hope I’m not old enough to be his mother, but I’m sure it’s close._   She turned towards the commander. “ **Actually, we were about to do some shopping.”** _That will get him. No man enjoys shopping._

“ **I’ve been meaning to check out the mall myself”** Beverly sighed. “ **Of course.”**

**“If you’re wondering about Mom, Commander Riker, she’s not unfriendly. She’s just shy around men she doesn’t know.”**

“ _Wesley  Robert.....”_ Beverly started, then stopped.  She didn’t want the crew to find out about her and Jean-Luc this way, and wanted to let Jean-Luc decide if he was going to acknowledge their relationship.  Wesley sheepishly grinned up at his mom. “Sorry, Mom.”

**“Although we're not officially part of the Enterprise, I thought there might be something useful we can do while we wait. “**

“Oh?”  Beverly glanced over at the eager Commander. 

“Sure. Don’t you think it’s odd they have exactly what you are looking for?”  Will indicated the cloth Beverly was fingering.  A moment ago, it had been solid blue, but now it had a gold weave to it.  Beverly shrugged.

**“Maybe this is something Jean-Luc would like looked into...”**

**“Jean-Luc Picard? You know the Captain?”**

Beverly looked down, realising her blunder.  “Yes. Err.....”  Wesley smoothly stepped in. “He brought her husband home to her when he died.”  Wesley was careful not to use the word father, since Jack Crusher had been his step-father and he didn’t want to lie to the commander.

“I see.  Anyway, I thought this might be worth looking into, what do you think?”

“I think it has merit.  Wesley and I will continue to observe in the market and I’ll let you know what we find.”  Will took this as a sign that he had been dismissed and turned to walk away.

“Wesley Robert Picard Crusher, just what do you think you’re doing? Telling the Commander I don’t like men I don’t know?!”

“Well, Mom, you have to admit, you haven’t dated much after Jack died. Maybe it’s time you...”

“Absolutely not.  And definitely _not_ with Jean-Luc’s first officer.  I couldn’t do that to him again! Besides, Wes,  Commander Riker is too young for me.”

“Mom?  Dad is older than you....”

Beverly sighed.  “Yes, well...that was different.  Don’t ask me to explain it. Now, we told Commander Riker we would observe the marketplace, so we might as well start.”

###

Beverly was unpacking when Wesley came bounding up to her. “Mom, do you think I can go look at the bridge?”

“Wes...you know children aren’t allowed on the bridge.”

“Yeah, but it’s me. Surely an exception can be made?” _More and more like his father used to be every day_ , Beverly couldn’t help but thinking as she eyed her son. 

“Fine.  Why don’t you come with me to the bridge and stay in the turbolift while I ask.” 

“Thanks Mom!”  Wesley followed Beverly out of their quarters and noticed the Captain’s quarters were down the hall from theirs as they entered the turbolift. 

Jean-Luc glanced up as the doors to the lift opened.  He only registered that there was a child in the lift before he snapped, “ **Children are not allowed on the Bridge!”**   Wesley’s face fell. He was sure his father would at least have recognized him.  Beverly patted him on the shoulder and stepped forward.

 **“Permission to report to the Captain?”**   Jean-Luc looked up when he heard her soft voice.  It had been years, but he would know that voice anywhere.  **“Captain, my son is not on the Bridge. He merely accompanied me in the turbolift** ”

 _Son?  That was Wesley?_ Jean-Luc looked up and examined the boy further.  Wesley was the spitting image of Jean-Luc when he was a teenager.  He swallowed and looked over at his ex-wife.  **“ _Your_ son?”**   He raised his eyebrows. 

**“His name is Wesley....you last saw him....”**

“I know the boy’s name.  Wesley, would you like to take a look at the Bridge?”

“Oh wow, could I?”  Jean-Luc merely nodded at the son he barely knew.  “Number One, show Wesley around.  Doctor Crusher, a word in my ready room if you don’t mind?”

“Uh, certainly, Captain...”  Beverly reluctantly followed Jean-Luc into his Ready Room, where he was already calling up her favourite flavour of tea alongside his usual Earl Grey.  He passed the cup to her and indicated for her to take a seat on the sofa. 

“You remembered?”  Jean-Luc looked over at his ex-wife and fell in love with her all over again. Or more accurately, he had never fallen out of love with her and he regretted the fight that had led to their divorce all those years ago.  “Beverly, I never fogot a thing about you.”

Beverly blushed and studied the rim of her cup. “I...ah....”

“I see you kept my name as your middle name.” 

“Yes, well...I nearly went back to Picard after Jack’s death, but I wasn’t sure if you...well, I wasn’t sure if you would have been alright with that.” She finished lamely.  She mentally kicked herself. _Smooth, Beverly. Real smooth._

“Beverly, I...”  Jean-Luc reached out a hand and gently traced Beverly’s cheek.  To his and her surprise, she didn’t jerk away, but she leaned into his touch.  “Yes?”

“How is Wesley doing?”

“Fine, fine. Excelling in his classes. Wants to attend the Academy like...well, like you”

“Good, good.  He’ll make a fine officer. I’ll do anything within my power to help the lad.”  He withdrew his hand from her face and Beverly was sad to lose contact.  “I assume you’ve received the money?”

“Jean-Luc, it was overly generous of you.” 

“Beverly...Wesley is my son.  You are....were...my wife. I only wanted to help provide for the two of you.” 

“Well, it was appreciated. Thank you.”  Beverly placed her teacup down and turned towards Jean-Luc. “Jean-Luc?  How do you want to handle this?”

“Handle what?”

“You...me...us...Wesley? I haven’t told anyone that we are...were...married or that Wesley is your son, but sooner or later someone is going to ask me what the P stands for, and I’m not about to tell them it stands for Patricia!  Plus, Wesley still has your name. Legally, he is still Wesley Robert Picard.  Jack never...well,  we only used Crusher as his last name after I married Jack, but you were always his father.  I suppose when he applies to the academy, he’ll have to apply as  Picard.”

Jean-Luc sat back. “I hadn’t thought about it.  Naturally, our private affairs are ours alone, but I can see where we might need to tell people Wes is my son.  What does Wesley think?”

“Honestly?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly reached out to pat his hand. “Honestly, Wesley isn’t too thrilled to be here with you.  But you made him happy letting him look at the Bridge, so there might be hope.”

“Thank you, Beverly.  Would you and Wesley care to dine with me this evening?”

“I think that can be arranged,”  Beverly stood up.  “Thank you for the tea, but I had better be getting Wesley off the Bridge.” 

“Ah, yes.  I did leave him with Commander Riker, didn’t I?”  Mirth flickered in Jean-Luc’s eyes.  Beverly reached out and swatted him on the chest. “You did that to Will deliberately, didn’t you?” 

“I may have.  I might have heard he tried to flirt with you on Farpoint....”

“ _Jean-Luc._ We divorced twelve years ago.”  Jean-Luc brought Beverly’s hand to his lips and kissed it.  “And I’ve regretted it ever since.” 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold text from the episode The Naked Now

Everyone was intoxicated.  Inhibitions had been lowered due to the virus that had been going around the ship.  All Beverly could figure out so far was that it seemed to be spread through touching, so she was careful as she examined her patients not to touch them directly.  But then Will brought Deanna in who had been infected and he touched Beverly’s shoulder to get her attention, and that was it. Beverly was infected.

Beverly hummed through the corridor and dashed into a turbolift. “Bridge.”  After watching a couple make out in the lift, Beverly made it to the Bridge.

“Jean-Luc, I need to see you in your ready room....NOW!”  Jean-Luc was surprised by her tone, but dutifully followed her into his office.  As soon as the door slid shut, Beverly was all over Jean-Luc.  She pulled him close and kissed him.  Jean-Luc’s hands automatically rested on her waist as they deepened the kiss.  Beverly broke off the kiss with a gasp. “Jean-Luc, it’s the virus.  Will gave it to me...and I just gave it to you.”  Jean-Luc’s face fell.  “Oh, nonono, Will didn’t kiss me. He only grabbed me to get attention because Deanna was infected.”

“Oh, well, that’s alright then.”  He kissed her again.  Beverly started to get lost in his kiss and moaned when he pushed her labcoat off her shoulders and started nuzzling the soft spot under her ear he knew so well.  Beverly straightened up and pulled away. “No. We shouldn’t...should we?” she asked in a small voice. 

“You’re right.  We need to work on solving this problem and then if we still want to...we can be together with a clear head.”

“Clear head. Got it. But..”  Beverly pulled him into a kiss again and reached down to his rear and gave it a squeeze, causing him to yelp.  “Nice butt.”  Beverly shook her head.  “Ugh. I can’t concentrate with you around. It’s like I....”

“...can’t keep your hands off of me?  I feel the same.  Oh, Beverly...I’ve missed you so much.”  He buried his nose in her hair and she reached a  hand up and unzipped her uniform by a few inches.  “It’s been...so long, Jean-Luc...way too long....I want you...”

It was Jean-Luc’s turn to pull away. “Do you? Or is this just the virus making us feel this way?”

“No, in order for the virus to work, it acts on feelings you already have...I think.  But I should get  back to my lab.”  She leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc again. “This isn’t over.” 

Jean-Luc watched Beverly sashay her way into the lift and gave her a little wave. 

“Hmm.  Mr Worf, is it getting hot in here?”

###

Jean-Luc skipped into Beverly’s office and leaned forward over her desk placing a kiss on her lips.  “ **Beverly.”**

“Mm, what brings you here, Jean-Luc?”

“ **You will address me as Captain....”** he said, walking around her desk and wrapping his arms around her from behind.  Beverly turned in his embrace. “ **Well then, my dear Captain, you will address me as Chief Medical Officer or Doctor.”** Beverly brought her arms up to circle Jean-Luc’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“ **I will?”** Jean-Luc mumbled into her lips.  “ **That's true. I started off calling you Beverly, and of course, naturally, you. I'm still not thinking straight.....”** He continued to kiss Beverly.  “Mm, me neither, but I like this...” Beverly thrust her hips against Jean-Luc’s, eliciting a groan from her ex-husband.

“Beverly, Beverly, _Mon amour. Ma lumière. Ma vie. Je t'aime plus qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel._ ” Beverly blushed.  She always loved it when Jean-Luc would switch into French to declare his love. _Wait.  His love?_ Beverly pulled back from Jean-Luc.  “Jean-Luc? We’re still infected.  This isn’t...is this real?” 

“I don’t know, but Beverly, I’ve missed you so much.  You don’t know how much I regret my past.  I never should have...” he trailed off, not wanting to rehash how he wound up breaking their marriage up.  Beverly brought a hand up and cupped Jean-Luc’s face.  “I know.  I...made mistakes, too.” 

Jean-Luc turned his head and kissed Beverly’s hand.  “Maybe we should discuss this when we are sober again?  How’s the cure coming along?”

“The cure?” Beverly looked at Jean-Luc puzzled. “OH!  The cure!  Yes, I think I have something....”  Beverly picked up a hypospray and with Jean-Luc’s hand clasped in hers she dragged him into sickbay and administered the spray into Geordi’s arm.  Geordi appeared to instantly feel better, so Beverly administered the spray to both Jean-Luc and herself before handing it over to him. “ **Here, take this to Engineering. I'll make up more hypos for the others. “** Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Beverly’s forehead. **“Ok, Bev.** My place? Dinner tonight?”  Beverly nodded. 

###

“ **It’s only fair to mention Wesley in a log entry, sir.”**   Will Riker was, no doubt, still trying to get on Beverly’s good side and thought thanking Wesley for helping the ship out of their predicament was the right way to go.  Jean-Luc silently seethed and wonderd what it would take to get Will to leave Beverly alone, short of admitting everything to his Number One.  Jean-Luc glanced over at his son and beamed at him. Wesley squirmed uncomfortably.  Their dinner the other night had not gone as well as Jean-Luc had hoped.  Wesley was still very angry with him over everything that had happened and for his lack of involvement in his life.  Jean-Luc was determined to repair things with his son, and hoped that his son would even start using his proper name one day.  Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  **“Fair’s fair.  And let’s credit his science teacher, too.** ”

Wesley opened his mouth and was about to say something that would have gotten him in trouble with his father but Jean-Luc chose that moment to inject Wesley with the antidote. Wesley visibly relaxed.  “Thank you, Sir.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  He didn’t want Wesley to call him sir, he wanted him to call him dad...or at least father.  But then again, he and Beverly still hadn’t told the rest of the senior staff that they had been married or that Wesley was his son.  Jean-Luc patted Wesley’s back. “Quite welcome, son.” 

Will Riker raised his eyebrows at the term of endearment but wisely kept his mouth shut. He supposed with Beverly and Jean-Luc knowing each other for so long, it made sense Jean-Luc would be close to her son.  Just how close, Will would find out in the coming months.

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc enjoyed a quiet dinner together.  Their dinner was slightly awkward given how all over each other they had been while intoxicated, but they both agreed it had been mutual.  Jean-Luc refilled Beverly’s glass and carried it over to the sofa for her.  Beverly curled up with her legs tucked under her and when Jean-Luc sat next to her, she automatically shifted to rest against his chest.  He wrapped his arm around her and tucked her head under his chin. 

“Beverly, I...”

“Jean-Luc, I...” 

Both tried to speak at the same time.  Beverly shifted so she could see Jean-Luc’s face. “You first.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, ladies first.”  Beverly took a deep breath.

“Jean-Luc...when you told me what had happened, I...I probably overreacted.  I shouldn’t have taken Wesley and left in a shuttle with Jack.  I think I let Jack convince me it was the right thing to do.  You don’t know how many times I wished I had stayed or let you explain...instead I ran off, filed for divorce, and married Jack.  That wasn’t very mature of me.  I’m sorry.”  Beverly bowed her chin and Jean-Luc tipped her face up so he could look at her.  She had tears glistening in the corner of her eyes and Jean-Luc tilted his head down and placed a light kiss on each eyelid. 

“Beverly.  You don’t know how much I wish I could go back and change things.  I let that alien control me...in more ways than one.  It got into my head and told me I wasn’t in love with you...that I was in love with her...it...I wanted to talk to you so many times in the years since to ask you for your forgiveness, and to explain that I would never have willingly left with her or slept with her.  I was told later by one of the Starfleet psychologists that it was a kind of mental rape...”

“Oh, Jean-Luc!  I never knew.”  Jean-Luc tightened his grip on Beverly.  “No, I didn’t want them to tell you.”

“Did Jack know?”

“I...don’t want to tarnish his memory.  He was your husband and he was my best friend.”  Beverly placed a hand on either side of Jean-Luc’s face.  “No, I need to know.  Tell me.”

“Yes.  Jack knew everything.” 

“That bastard.” 

“Now, Beverly...you shouldn’t speak ill of the dead...or of your husband...”

“You don’t want to know what I’ve said about you, then.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Were you happy with Jack?”

“I...don’t know.  I think so, but then, he returned to the _Stargazer_ and left me and Wesley on Starbase thirty-two...and I was finishing up my residency with Doctor Quiace. I think I convinced myself I needed Jack...but what I really needed was you.  Can you forgive me for asking for a divorce and for marrying Jack?”  The tears that were threatening leaked out of Beverly’s eyes and she buried her face in Jean-Luc’s neck.

“Shhh. Beverly...please don’t cry. “ He smoothed down her hair.  “I forgive you.  Please don’t take this to mean I’m glad Jack is dead, but does this mean you might be willing to let me have a second chance at loving you and being a family with Wesley?” Beverly raised her head and captured Jean-Luc’s lips in a kiss. She poured all of her love she still felt for him into the kiss.  When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his. “What do you think?”

“I think I would really like to take my wife to bed.”  Beverly smiled and chose to ignore the fact that Jean-Luc was calling her his wife, even though they had divorced 12 years  prior. 

“Jean-Luc, I’m not....that is, I’m not ready...I want to take this slow...I don’t want to upset Wesley too much and right now, he’s still very angry with you.”

“I know.  I think he and I need to spend some time together.”  Beverly nodded. “You do.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Jean-Luc, I’m not ready for us to sleep together, but could we go to bed together?  I’ve missed your arms wrapped around me.”

“Anything you want, my love.  You shall have it.”  Jean-Luc surprised Beverly by tucking his arms under her legs and across her back and he stood up with her in his arms.  Beverly giggled and wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc’s neck as he carried her into his bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.  He removed her shoes and went to his dresser drawer and pulled out one of his sleep-shirts for her and grabbed his shorts for himself. “I’ll just change in the bathroom...”

“Jean-Luc, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”  Beverly sat up and started unzipping her uniform.  Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry. “Beverly, if I watch you change, I might not be able to keep my hands off you.” 

“Oh.”

Beverly changed into Jean-Luc’s shirt and got under the covers of his bed, listening to the shower running in the bathroom. She grinned and wondered what temperature Jean-Luc had set the water to.  He emerged ten minutes later, clad in the shorts that matched the shirt she was wearing, and slid into bed next to her.  He gestured for her to rest her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her.  He leaned down and kissed her head. “Goodnight, Beverly. I love you.”  Beverly smiled. 

“Goodnight, Jean-Luc.”  Beverly drifted to sleep listening to the slow thump-thump of Jean-Luc’s mechanical heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and Son have a chat...

Wesley woke up at 4 o’clock in the morning to empty and dark quarters and he scowled.  He knew his mother was having dinner with his father the night before...and she must have spent the night with him.  He sighed and ordered a coffee from the replicator.  Did he want his parents back together?  Isn’t that what every kid whose parents break up want?  But it had been so long for his parents...and his father had barely been in his life, even after his step-father passed away.  Could Wesley accept Jean-Luc back into his life as his father?  Wesley flopped down onto the sofa with his coffee to see if his mother was going to come home before her shift.  He rehearsed in his head all the things he wanted to say to his mother (and to his father), but knew he probably wouldn’t.

###

Beverly woke up warm and content.  It was easily the best night’s sleep she had had in many, many years.  She rolled over and gently kissed Jean-Luc. He opened his eyes and smiled “Good morning, my love.” 

“Morning . I could get used to this.”

“Used to what?”

“Waking up in your bed.”  Jean-Luc grinned and rolled  over so he was on top and he growled before attacking her lips.  He trailed kisses down her neck and concentrated on sucking on her neck.  Beverly laughed. “You’re going to leave a mark!”

“You’re a doctor.  I’m sure you have something you can zap it with.” 

“Mmm, in Sickbay.  Not in your quarters though!” Despite her token protest, Beverly closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access and he grinned against her neck. “Then don’t taste so good.”   Beverly grinned and wrapped one of her strong legs around Jean-Luc’s hip and managed to flip them over so she was straddling him. “My turn.”  The shirt she had worn to bed bunched around her hips and Jean-Luc could feel Beverly’s warmth pressed against his erection.  “You’re going to make me take another cold shower, aren’t you?”  Beverly batted her eyes and gave Jean-Luc an innocent look before she descended on his neck with her tongue and teeth.

 “No ,it won’t look suspicious at all if the Captain and CMO walk into this morning’s staff meeting with matching bite marks...” Beverly raised her eyebrows but continued to nip at his neck.  “On the other hand, I won’t have to tell Number One that you are mine....”  Beverly looked up at this comment. “Yours, am I?  I didn’t know I was a possession.” 

“Mmm. Yes. Mine.  And I’m yours, Beverly.  I’m all yours...” Beverly began running her hands down Jean-Luc’s chest.  She knew her knickers were getting damp and she could feel Jean-Luc was as aroused as her...but she wasn’t ready to sleep with him yet.  Groaning, she collapsed against Jean-Luc and he snaked his arms around her.  “Something wrong, my love?” 

“God, I want you so badly...but I want us to take it slow.”

“Beverly, we have a fifteen year old son, I don’t think there’s anything to take slow.”

“I know, but...we just got back together. I don’t want to rush it.”  Jean-Luc rolled them over again.  “So...we are together again?”  Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc crushed his lips to hers.  “I love you, Beverly Picard.” 

“Crusher.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “You would still use Jack’s name?”

“At least until Wesley decides to stop using it.  Besides, we are divorced.“  She kissed his nose. “I forgot how cute you were when you pouted.”

“I am not pouting.”

“Sulking, then.”

“Captains do not sulk.”

“Suuuure,” Beverly yawned.  “What time is it?”  Jean-Luc consulted the clock on the bedside table.  “0400.”

“I should go back to my own quarters so I’m there when Wesley gets up, but I’m too comfortable.” 

“Don’t leave.  Please? “   Beverly snuggled into Jean-Luc’s arms. “Ok. But we have a lot...to talk...about...tomorrow,” Beverly said through yawns. 

###

Wesley asked the computer for the time for the umpteenth time since he woke up three hours ago.

“The time is 0713.” Wesley groaned.  His mother still wasn’t back, and he knew there was a staff meeting at 0800, so he didn’t think she would be back that morning.  Grumbling to himself about his parents, Wesley stalked back into his bedroom to get ready for the day. 

Unfortunately for Wesley, he ran into Jean-Luc in the corridor, but not his mother.

“Where’s Mom?”

“Ah, good morning to you too, Wesley.  Your mother has gone to Sickbay to check on a patient.”  Wesley glared at his father. “Mom didn’t come home last night.” 

“Wes, your mother and I felt you were old enough to stay by yourself. Were we wrong?”  Wesley crossed his arms over his chest. “Mom and you?  You don’t get to make decisions about my life.”

“Wesley,” Jean-Luc started softly, “I am your father.  Like it or not.”

“Dislike.”

“ _Wesley Robert P—“_ Jean-Luc glanced around the corridor. 

“What’s wrong? Doesn’t the Captain want everyone to know he has a SON?”  Wesley shouted the last word making Jean-Luc wince.  “Wesley, you know that’s not true.” 

“Do I?  YOU ABANDONED US AFTER JACK DIED. I NEEDED MY DAD AND YOU WEREN’T THERE!”  By now, Wesley’s yelling had drawn the attention of a passing member of security who glanced over at the Captain.  Jean-Luc shook his head indicating everything was fine, and grabbed Wesley by the upper arm.  He half dragged Wesley into his quarters and waited until the door slid shut.

“Wesley, that was entirely uncalled for.” 

“What are you going to do, ground me?” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his son.  “Actually, yes.  Consider yourself confined to quarters unless you are attending class.”  Wesley stared incredulously at his father.

“You can’t do that!  You don’t even live with me!”

“Ah, but I am your father and I am also Captain of this vessel.  You _will_ obey me.” 

“Fine. _Dad._ ”  Wesley managed to make Dad sound like an insult.  Jean-Luc patted Wesley on the shoulder. “Wes...I know this is hard for you...being around me...and with your mother and I trying to have a relationship again,”  Wesley sharply looked up at his father. 

“Why would Mom want to be in a relationship with you again? You hurt her.”  Jean-Luc hung his head. “I know I did, son.  I know I hurt you too and you have no idea how badly it makes me feel.  But I love both you and your mother, and I would like to try to make amends.  Please, son?” 

Wesley’s only response was to continue to glare at his father.  “I have to go to class.”  Wesley stalked out of Jean-Luc’s quarters and Jean-Luc dropped into a chair.  He rested his head in his hands.  _This is going to be harder than I had expected_....

###

Wesley was finished with classes for the day and stalked back to the wing that housed the senior staff. He paused outside his father’s quarters and wondered if he had access.  He entered the code he used for his own quarters and was surprised when the doors sprung open.  _He may have confined me to quarters, but he didn’t tell me which quarters I needed to stay in._   Wesley settled down at the desk in the corner to get his homework done after ordering a sandwich and a glass of juice from the replicator. 

Several hours later, Jean-Luc returned to his quarters.  It had been a harrowing day and he was glad to see the back side of it.  He planned to have a cup of tea, put his feet up, and relax for a few hours.  He and Beverly had decided they would have dinner together that evening in her quarters with Wesley. They wanted to talk to him and Jean-Luc was desperate to t try and find some way of gaining his son’s trust again.  Jean-Luc automatically walked over to his replicator and ordered his tea.  He started to carry  it over to the corner of the room and then stopped when he realised he wasn’t alone.

“Wesley, what are you doing here?” 

“Sir, you didn’t tell me I had to stay in _my_ quarters.”  Jean-Luc disguised his smirk by taking a sip of his tea.

“So I didn’t,”  Jean-Luc noticed the plate full of crumbs and empty juice glass. “I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

“Sorry.” 

“No, it’s quite alright, son.  I...I’m glad you decided to come here.  I think you and I need to talk again.  Care to join me?”  Wesley shrugged, but got up and plopped onto the sofa. 

“Wesley...I know you’re still mad at me. You indicated as much to me when we had dinner together a few nights ago. And I understand it might take a while, but I’m hoping I can start to make amends with you?”  Wesley harrumphed.  “Wes, please.  Talk to me.”  Wesley glared, but began to speak.

“I told you before. You left us when we needed you.”  Jean-Luc sighed. “Wesley, in all fairness, your mother left me long before Jack Crusher died.  I didn’t think it would have been...appropriate for me to stay around.”

“Why not?”

“Wesley, we’re talking about the death of your step-father.  Your mother’s husband.  Would it have been appropriate for her ex-husband to hang around?  Especially given that Jack died under my command?”

“But I needed you.  Mom needed you.  All we had was Uncle Wally.”  Jean-Luc looked at his cup of tea.  “I’m sorry, son. I truly am.” 

“Why didn’t you see me? You were gone for ten years and all I got was birthday messages and holiday greetings.”  Tears were beginning to well up in Wesley’s eyes and he angrily wiped them away.  He didn’t want to cry in front of his father, but he felt so hurt by his father’s actions. He didn’t think his father loved him.

“My reasons are the same as I told you when we had dinner together.  I stayed away because I was afraid your mother would blame me for Jack’s death...and I thought you would be better off without me in your life.  Wesley...before I met your mother I wasn’t...well, I wasn’t a particularly nice person to be around.  Your mother changed all that when I fell in love with her and when you came along....I felt complete. 

“I know you were only a baby when your mother left me, but it was justified.  I had...cheated on her.” Wesley gasped.  Jean-Luc held up his hands. “Let me finish before you yell at me.  I had met an alien woman who went by the name of Ariel.  I thought I was in love with her and I was prepared to leave my entire life – Beverly, you, the _Stargazer,_  and even Starfleet – just to be with her.  Naturally, your mother found out I had slept with Ariel and she was not pleased...I suspect Jack told her because I was still down on the planet when your mother told me she was leaving with you.  Jack piloted you and her away from the _Stargazer_  in a shuttle and before I knew it,  I had divorce papers delivered and your mother was marrying Jack. “

“Mom said Jack was there for her when she needed someone.  She said it made sense at the time to marry him, but I think she regretted it.  I used Jack’s name because Mom changed hers, but she made sure I was still legally known as your son.”

“I know, Wes.”  Jean-Luc reached out and patted his son’s arm. “I’m forever grateful to your mother for not asking me to give up my paternal rights. I love you, Wes.  I hope someday you will feel comfortable using Picard as you last name.”

“What happened with Ariel?  Did you marry her? Do I have  a step-mother?”

“No.  Ariel had me under some kind of mind control. Her species communicate telepathically and they have the ability to plant ideas and suggestions in other people’s minds.  She needed me for her plan to succeed so she managed to convince me I didn’t love your mother and I nearly resigned my commission.”

“How did you break free?”

“Ariel was injured and I found myself wondering why I cared so much about her.  When she died, her hold on me was fully released.”

“Why didn’t you tell Mom what happened?”

“Your mother had already married Jack by then and I thought it must have meant your mother had been in love with Jack when she and I were together.  I was angry with her...with Jack...and I didn’t think I deserved to have her and you in my life.  Oh, the number of fights I had with Jack on board the _Stargazer_.  I nearly punched him when I returned.”  Wesley laughed.

“You?”

“I told you, Wes. I didn’t used to be a nice person.  I had been in lots of bar brawls as a young man. I’m surprised Walker never told you about our exploits. Plus, I used to wrestle in my academy days.”  Wesley grinned. “I’d love to see some holos from that!” 

“No doubt if they exist, you’ll be able to find them.”  Wesley cracked his knuckles together.  He loved a good challenge.

“Sir, can you tell me how my step-father died?”

“Oh, Wes, surely your mother has told you the story.”

“I want to hear it from you.”  Jean-Luc  stood up and walked over to his small but adequate bar and brought over a bottle of dark, amber liquid and two glasses.  “If I’m going to talk about this, I need a drink.”  He poured out two measures and handed a glass to Wesley. 

“Sir, I’ve never had alcohol before.” 

“First time for everything.  Sip it slowly and savour the flavour.”  Wesley pressed the glass to his mouth and took a large sip.  The alcohol burned his throat going down and he couldn’t help but cough.  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Slower, Wes.  Let me get you a glass of water and we’ll try again.” 

This time, Wesley followed his father’s instructions and held a small sip in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it.  “Better?”  Wesley nodded. 

“Wesley, your step-father was one of my best friends, along with Walker.  As you know, Walker introduced us to your mother.  It was rather unfortunate for Jack that she managed to fall in love with me first, as he was enamoured with her.  I...I don’t know what he said or did when your mother left me, that’s for your mother to talk about, but when we both returned to the _Stargazer_ , it was hard for me to see my First Officer seemingly happily married to the woman I once called wife, and father to my own son. 

“Jack and I grew apart.  I had to still treat him like my First Officer, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been looking for ways to get him transferred off my ship.  Especially when he would receive photos and videos of you.  Oh, Wesley,  you don’t know how much it hurt to see another man showing off my son...”  Jean-Luc paused and took a large gulp of his whisky.  Wesley was surprised to see how easily his father drank it while he was still taking baby sips of his own drink. 

“The ship was incapacitated.  We were dead in the water, so to speak.   If we didn’t figure out a way to dump the starboard warp nacelle, the entire ship would be blown up.  We couldn’t do it with our on board phasers.  So Jack and Pug – do you remember Pug?”  Wesley shook his head. “Well, anyway, they both volunteered to go out on a spacewalk to cut it loose with hand phasers.  I shouldn’t have let him go.  We knew it was dangerous...I should have gone out.  But like a good First Officer, Jack insisted I stay in the ship.

“After ten minutes, we heard a loud bang and we all thought it was the nacelle finally coming free.  Ten more minutes went by and I finally decided I was going to go out and I found....” Jean-Luc poured another glass of Whisky and downed it before continuing.  “Pug was passed out.  And Jack...he was gone.  All I could do was pull his dead body back into the ship.  Doctor Greyhorse tried to revive him, but it was too late.  If I had gone out the minute we heard the explosion, then maybe....” 

“No, Sir.  You did what was right.  Mom said she forgave you a long time and I...I should have too.  I didn’t know what happened, only that Jack was gone and my father...you...seemed to be responsible. I’m sorry I blamed you for so long, Dad.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “You called me Dad.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. I’m still mad at you, Sir.”

“I understand Wes, but I hope this means we can try to be a family again?” 

“I...ah...I don’t know. Are you and Mom together again?”

“Yes.  Is that okay with you?”  Wesley shrugged.

“I guess.  I mean, doesn’t every kid who has divorced parents hope they get back together?” 

“I never stopped loving you or your mother, Wes.  If your mother would have me again, I would tear up the divorce decree or re-marry her...whatever I need to do.”

“Sir, do you promise not to leave us again?  I don’t want Mom hurt if you do...”

“Oh Wes, I promise.  Now, I think we’re expected in your quarters for dinner tonight.  Shall we go?  You can finish your homework in my quarters after if you’d like.”

“Nah, I’ll take it back with me.  But thanks for giving me access to your quarters. I don’t really know why I tried this afternoon. I was so angry with you for grounding me and decided since you hadn’t specified my quarters , I would try to get in yours.”

“Wesley, you are my son.  You can enter my quarters at any time.”

“Thanks.”  Wesley stood up and was a little dizzy. “Ah, first time drinking. Just take it steady. You’ll be fine...and ah, best not mention this to your mother, eh? She might not like me allowing you to have alcohol....”

“Ok....Dad.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jean-Luc woke up with a face full of coppery hair and smiled.  It had taken two months, but Beverly had finally decided she was ready to make love and as far as Jean-Luc could tell, it had been worth the wait for both of them.  He turned towards Beverly and nudged the blanket down with his nose and took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it gently while he palmed her other breast in his hand.  Beverly slowly slid her eyes open.  “Mm, did I mention I could get used to this?” 

Jean-Luc let go of her nipple and moved to give her a kiss.  “I hope you never do.  I hope it’s always a surprise for you.”  He peppered kisses down her neck and chest and disappeared under the blanket.  Beverly’s eyes went wide when Jean-Luc’s tongue found its way into her folds.  His love making was slow, and languid and it was driving Beverly crazy.

She thrust her hips against his face, hoping he would get the hint and speed up a bit.  She could feel the rumble of his chuckle against her.  “Patience, my love.” 

He resumed his slow ministrations with his tongue and fingers and waited until he had Beverly writhing on the edge before he finally circled around her clit with his tongue and gently tugged with his teeth.  Beverly became undone and her orgasm washed over her as she called out his name over and over.  Jean-Luc kissed his way back up to her mouth, and when he kissed her, she could taste her own juices on his tongue.  “Jean-Luc?  I want you inside me.”  He bit down on her earlobe and growled into her ear “I want to be inside you.” 

Beverly surprised Jean-Luc by rolling them over so she could be on top.  She guided him into her and he matched her thrusts and rhythm. He gripped her hips with his hands as she moved up and down.   “ _Je suis si proche, mon coeur.”_ Beverly grinned “I love it when you speak French to me.  _Je t'aime tellement mon amour”_ Jean-Luc’s eyes widened. In the two months that they had been back together, Beverly hadn’t told him that she loved him, though he told her quite frequently he loved her.  He grasped her hips tighter and pumped into her. “Beverly, _Je t'aime.  Je t'aime tellement_ ”

Beverly came with a cry of her own and fell forward onto Jean-Luc.  He gently rolled them onto their sides and held her close.  He kissed her passionately.  “Beverly,  _mon coeur_.  Did you mean what you said?”

Beverly kissed Jean-Luc back . “I never stopped loving you, _mon amour_.”

###

Wesley joined his parents for breakfast that morning.   His relationship with his father was getting better on a daily basis, especially with Commander Riker suggesting Wesley spend more time on the Bridge to gain experience.  Of course, Will was still trying to get Beverly in bed, and Wesley suspected he was being used by the Commander, but he didn’t mind if it gave him Bridge experience.  He still had a lot of anger to work through with his father, but things were getting better.  He hadn’t yet decided if he wanted to drop Crusher from his name, but he supposed that also depended on if his parents got remarried. 

Jean-Luc emerged from the bedroom clad in his dressing gown and accepted the cup of coffee Beverly passed him. Beverly was also wearing her dressing gown, while Wesley had already dressed for the day before he came next door.  Wesley thought his parents looked very domestic in their dressing gowns passing each other breakfast items. 

“Is this what normal life with parents is supposed to be like?”  Beverly grinned at her son.  “I suppose so. Do you like it?”

“It’s...weird.”

“Oh. Well, you might want to try to get used to it, Wes.  Your father and I are trying to make things work again.”  Jean-Luc came over and wrapped his arms around Beverly from behind and pressed a kiss to her neck.   “I think we’re doing a good job.” 

“Hmm. I suppose we ought to talk about living arrangements.  If we’re going to be a family, Wes and I should live with you...” Jean-Luc’s smile broadened.  He wanted nothing more than for his family to live with him.  “Wesley, would that be alright?”

“Well, I suppose it would make meal times easier.”

“Ah, that’s my son. Thinking with his stomach.  Should I speak to engineering about adding a bedroom to my quarters?” 

“Wesley, would it be alright if we move in with Jean-Luc?” 

“Are you guys going to get un-divorced?”  Beverly faltered.  Were they?  She loved Jean-Luc very much, but they only just reconciled two months ago.  Jean-Luc sensed Beverly’s unease with the question and answered their son. “Wes, let’s give it some time.”  Wesley nodded.  “Well, I guess we can live here.  But can my room be far away from yours?”  This comment caused Jean-Luc to laugh and Beverly to blush.  “I’ll see what we can do.”

###

Jean-Luc was rummaging in one of his boxes he hadn’t unpacked yet and came to a small velvet box.  Nestled in the foam was his wedding band.  He slipped it onto his finger, and the extra weight felt comfortable.  He fingered the ring and wondered how Beverly would feel if he started wearing his ring again. He had unwillingly removed his ring after their divorce and had carefully packed it away, thinking someday he would pass it on to Wesley.  He left it on his finger and continued to sift through the box’s contents.  Most of the items could be sent back to La Barre and stored in the barn.  He hadn’t spoken with his brother in years, but his brother allowed him to store his belongings in one of the barns.  Jean-Luc carefully wrote the coordinates for the barn on the box and called for a Yeoman to take it away.  The next time the ship was near Earth, it would be beamed to the barn. 

Over in Beverly and Wesley’s quarters, Beverly was  once again packing her belongings, but this time to move them next door.  She wished she could just beam everything over without putting it in boxes first, but that would have taken too long.  She toyed with the idea of asking Jean-Luc to just install a door between their quarters so she woldn’t have to leave her quarters to go into his and grinned. _Wouldn’t that be a fun addition for someone to find out about?_   On the other hand...it would make it easier until they had completed the move.  She left her quarters and went next door. 

Jean-Luc was shifting some of his books to make room for Beverly’s knick knacks and she smiled.  She also noticed the glint of his ring on his finger and decided she would unpack hers as well.  It wasn’t as if anyone would question her wearing a ring since everyone assumed she had only been married to Jack, but it would be interesting to see if anyone notices or asks Jean-Luc about his.  She cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Jean-Luc?”

“Oh, sorry, my love. I didn’t hear you come in,”  He put his books down and walked over to give her a kiss.  “I thought you were working on packing?” 

“I was.  But then I had an idea I wanted to ask you about.”

“Oh?” Beverly licked her lips. “What if we put a door between our quarters for now?  It would make it easier to move my belongings and it would mean we wouldn’t have to do as much sneaking around....plus Wesley would be closer to us.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “I can’t say I dislike the idea, but you realise it will raise questions.”

“More than you requesting an additional bedroom?”

“You have a point.  Captain Picard to Engineering.”

“ _Engineering here, Sir.”_

“Could you send one of the interior engineers to my quarters, please?”

_“Something wrong, Sir?”_

“Nothing is wrong, I just need something added to my quarters.”

“ _Right away, Sir.  I’ll send Mathers.”_

“Thank you.  Picard out.”

Mathers was a young man, eager to please his Captain, so when he was asked to discretely add a doorway between the Captain’s quarters and the Chief Medical Officer’s quarters he did so with no questions asked.  When Jean-Luc put in the request for an additional bedroom to be added to his quarters, Mathers asked to have some time to look over the plans for the ship and to see where it could be added.  Fortunately, the quarters next to the Captain’s were unoccupied, so he wouldn’t have to move anyone.  Mathers left, and Beverly used her new door. She propped the door open, seeing no reason to leave it shut. 

“There. Much  better.”  Jean-Luc followed her through the door and grabbed her around her waist.  “Hmm, I think I’m going to like having a door here...”  He lowered his lips to hers and as they kissed, Beverly walked Jean-Luc backwards over to her settee and pushed him down  She straddled his lap as they continued to kiss.  Jean-Luc was just raising his hand to unzip Beverly’s uniform when the door to Beverly’s quarters slid open.

“Oh man.  Walking in on my parents is not something I ever wanted to do.” 

Beverly slid off of Jean-Luc’s lap and looked at her son sheepishly. “Sorry, Wes.  I guess you’ll have to get used to seeing your parents kissing.” 

“Ugh, just....isn’t that what the bedroom is for?”  Wesley spotted the doorway into Jean-Luc’s quarters. “Hey, what’s that?”

“Your mother thought it might be a good idea to have a door installed until we can all move in together.”

“Sounds good.  Right, I’m going to go to my room....over there....and I’m not coming out until dinner.”  Wesley headed off to his bedroom and left his parents looking at him dumbstruck. 

“Did our son just tell us to make out some more?” 

“Yes, Beverly, I think he did.”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly back onto his lap and resumed kissing her.

Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and fingered his wedding ring.  “You kept it?”

“Of course I did. Beverly, I told you, I regret everything that happened so much.  I loved you even as I was signing the divorce decree for you. I only wanted you to be happy.”

“Hmm. Wait right there.”  Beverly rose from his lap and wandered into her bedroom where Jean-Luc could hear rustling.  Beverly came out with her jewellery box and handed it to Jean-Luc.  “Open it.”

Jean-Luc lifted the cover of the small black box.  Inside the box Beverly had stored her engagement ring, wedding ring, and all the other jewellery Jean-Luc had given her over the course of their relationship.  He fingered a necklace with a green stone on it.  “You kept my mother’s necklace?”

“Of course I did.  It meant a lot to you,and I thought Wesley might meet a girl one day he might want to give a family heirloom to. Did you want it back?”

“No, no, I just thought you...or Jack...would have thrown it away.” 

“Believe me, Jack wanted me to.  I had to hide the box.”  She reached in and drew out her wedding ring.  “This ring meant so much to me.  I hated removing it.  Even when I married Jack and he gave me a ring, I missed yours.” 

“Did you keep Jack’s?”   Beverly looked down. “No.”  Jean-Luc took the simple platinum band from Beverly’s hand and held it out to her.  “Do you want to wear mine again?”  Beverly slowly nodded. 

“Put it on me?”  Jean-Luc stood up, and then knelt down in front of Beverly.  “Beverly Picard....I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love.  Forever.”  Beverly had tears in her eyes as Jean-Luc slid the ring back onto her finger where it belonged. 

“Jean-Luc, I love you.”

“I love you too, Beverly.” 

###

It had taken two weeks before anyone noticed, or at least got up the nerve to ask, Jean-Luc’s ring.  Naturally, it was his first officer who noticed.

“Captain, I didn’t know you were married.”

“Hm? What?”   Will pointed to his ring finger. “Oh, Yes.  I am....I was...it’s very complicated.” 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you wearing a wedding ring before, Sir.” 

“Well, now I am, Number One.”  Before he could be pressed further, Jean-Luc retreated to his Ready Room.  Will exchanged glances with Counsellor Deanna Troi. 

“Anything?”

“Nothing.  He must be shielding himself somehow. All I can sense is that he is content, but also anxious. “ 

“Perhaps the Captain does not wish for us to know about his personal life.” 

“You may be right, Data, but I love a good mystery.  Deanna, see if the Captain will talk to you.” 

“Of course, Will.”  Deanna walked over to the door and pressed the door chime. When the door slid open, she turned to look at Will before slipping into the Captain’s Ready Room.

“Counsellor, what can I do for you?”

“Sir, when Commander Riker was asking you about your wedding ring I sensed that you were anxious.  Would you like to talk about it?”

“No, Counsellor, I would not.”

“I see.  Do you think these feelings could interfere with you ability to captain the ship?”

“Not at all, Counsellor.  However, I do need to remind you that my private life is just that, private. Now, if you’re done, I have some work to do.”

“Of course, Sir.”  Deanna turned and left the room, shrugging to Will as she made her way to the lift.  Something was going on with the Captain, and Deanna hoped he would confide in her before long.  She knew she had only been his counsellor for a few months, but they had worked together in the past and she thought they were on the way to developing a professional relationship.  She decided to visit Beverly to see what she knew about the Captain’s relationship status.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit repetitive, since some of the things discussed were in previous chapters.

Deanna made her way to Sickbay and felt warm feelings of happiness and contentment emitting from her friend.  They had only been serving together for three months, but as the only women on a senior staff full of men, the two had hit it off and they had become work out partners.  Deanna wondered what had her friend so happy as she entered Sickbay. 

“Deanna, what can I do for you? I don’t have any patients that require your assistance right now.  Or is this a friendly visit?”

“Friendly.  But I can’t help but notice how happy you are right now. Anything you’d care to share with me?”  Beverly smiled wistfully.  “Not right now.”  Beverly made her way into her office and beckoned the counsellor to follow her.  She made her way over to the replicator and ordered a steaming mug of lemongrass tea.  “Want anything?” 

“Your drink smells good, what it it?”

“Lemongrass tea. Would you like to try it?”  Deanna nodded.  “It’s been a favourite of mine for years.  Jean-Luc...the Captain always makes a face whenever I have it since it’s not his precious Earl Grey.”  She passed a mug to Deanna who inhaled the steam deeply.

“Hope it tastes as good as it smells. But speaking of Captain Picard...you and the Captain have known each other for a long time?”  Beverly nodded through her sip of tea.  “Yes. Nearly twenty years.  We met when I was still at the Academy.  His best friend, Walker, was one of my instructors and introduced me to Jean-Luc and Jack.” 

“Oh, so the you must know the Captain’s wife?”  Beverly’s cup stopped halfway to her mouth.  She looked up at Deanna. “Wife?”

“The Captain is wearing a wedding ring.  He told me he ‘is and was’ married, but I felt a little anxiety coming off of him when we were asking him about his wife.” 

“We?”

“Will and I.”

“Ah, I see.  All I can tell you, Deanna, is that the Captain is a very private person.”  Light caught Beverly’s ring. 

“Why do you still wear your wedding ring?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.  I found it in my boxes yesterday and just felt like wearing it.” 

“I see.”  Deanna finished her tea. “Thank you for the tea.  It was delicious.  I have a few appointments this afternoon, catch up later?”  Beverly nodded as Deanna exited Sickbay and let out the breath she hadn’t known she was holding.  _That was close._   Beverly wanted to talk to Jean-Luc, but didn’t know where he was.  She tapped her badge. “Sickbay to Captain Picard.”

“ _Picard here”_

“Captain, could I speak with you at your earliest convenience?”

_“I’m not busy right now, Doctor. I’m on my way.  Picard out.”_

Beverly went over to her replicator and ordered a cup of Earl Grey for Jean-Luc, and a second cup of lemongrass for herself.  She had the mug waiting for Jean-Luc when he entered her office.  He saw the tea and smiled.

“Thank you,” he took a sip of the soothing liquid.  “Is everything alright?”

“We need to talk. Deanna was asking me questions..I don’t want to lie to her, but...”

“She was asking me questions too.   So was Will.”

“What do we do?”  Jean-Luc slid his hand across the desk to grasp Beverly’s.  “Do?  We do whatever we want, my love. “

“Jean-Luc, I don’t even know what to call us...we’re divorced, but we’re back together now, and of course we have Wesley so what are we? Married? Lovers?  Parents?”

“All of the above?”  He patted Beverly’s hand. “Beverly, I want nothing more than to call you my wife once again, but I understand you need time...and I still don’t know if we have to get married a second time or if we can just nullify the divorce.”

“I married Jack after you, so I don’t think we can nullify it....otherwise I would have been married to two people at once.”  Jean-Luc traced Beverly’s fingers on the desk.  “You would have been allowed to have two husbands. The federation recognizes dual marriages.”

“I know, but we weren’t really.  If I had still been married to you, I wouldn’t have married Jack. Why would I?”

“Hmm. So I suppose we’ll have to get married again.” 

“Is this your way of proposing?”

“No. I plan on sweeping you off your feet for a second time.”  Beverly grinned and recalled Jean-Luc’s first proposal.  They had gone to New York  for the weekend, and he had proposed to her at the top of a building  called the Empire State Building.  They were married less than a month later in a small chapel in San Francisco, not wanting to wait any longer. Two years later, Beverly became pregnant with Wesley and moved onto the _Stargazer_.  And then two year after Wesley was born...well, Beverly didn’t really want to dwell on that.

“I look forward to being swept.” 

###

Wesley impressed Will.  At first, Will had thought if he treated Wesley well, Beverly might have agreed to go out with him, but she always refused his offer.  Despite this, Will had continued to supervise Wesley and allowed him some bridge time and he told the Captain frequently how impressed he was with Wesley.

They had brought a man and his companion on board to run some experiments on the warp drive.  In some weird fluke, the ship had wound up tens of thousands of years off course.  With the help of Wesley, the man who called himself a Traveller had been able to reverse the effect to bring the ship back home.  Shortly before the Traveller phased out of being, he told Jean-Luc that his son had great potential. 

They were all standing on the bridge -  Jean-Luc, Beverly, Wesley, Will, Deanna, Data, and the other Bridge staff when Will suggested to Jean-Luc that Wesley be made a bridge officer. Naturally, Jean-Luc was thrilled as this meant he couldn’t be accused of showing his son any special favours. 

“Well, what do you say, Acting Ensign Crusher?”  Wesley grinned at his parents. 

“Sir, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to use my legal name.”  Will raised his eyebrows.  “And what’s that, Wesley?”

“Picard, Sir.  Wesley Robert Picard.” Will’s mouth dropped open and shock registered on Deanna and Geordi’s faces.  Jean-Luc was grinning at his son and Beverly had tears in her eyes. 

“You really want to us Picard?”

“Well, Dad, you are my father.”  Beverly let out a small sob of happiness and gathered her son in her arms.  “Oh, Wes.  I can’t tell you how happy I am.”   Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around his ex-wife and son in a rare form of public affection.

“Son, I’m honoured.”  He looked over at Will, who was still gaping at the trio. “Number One, close your mouth.” 

“Yes, Sir.  Uhm...Captain?  Is Wesley your....?”

“Yes, Number One. Wesley is my son. Beverly is my wife.  Ex-wife, technically.  Though I hope to fix that soon.  Now, are we done?” Will nodded.  Jean-Luc clapped Wesley on the  back “Congratulations Ensign Picard.  Commander Riker will see to your schedule.” 

“Yes, Sir!” 

Deanna looked over at Beverly incredulously. “That’s what the P stands for, doesn’t it?  Beverly _Picard_ Crusher.”  Beverly nodded.  “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Deanna.  But it wasn’t entirely my secret to tell.”

“I understand.  I’m not sure if I should congratulate the both of you or be upset you kept this from us.” 

“Hold off on the congratulations, we haven’t remarried yet!”

“Doctor Crusher?” 

“Actually, Will, it’s Picard-Crusher.” 

“Not just Picard?”  Beverly smiled and patted Jean-Luc’s hand. “Not yet.  It used to be, but then...well, it’s best left for a private discussion between friends.” 

“Why don’t you all join us for dinner tonight in my quarters?  Beverly and I can explain everything.”  Jean-Luc looked to his senior staff and everyone nodded their consent.  “Good. Now that that’s settled....Ensign Picard, I believe you need a uniform.”

Wesley grinned at his father. “Yes, Sir!”

###

“So let me get this straight,” Will said, taking a sip of wine.  “You were married to each other, had Wesley,  and then, Captain, you were on an away mission where an alien planted ideas in your mind?  Deanna, is that even possible?” 

Deanna nodded.  “There are some telepathic species that are adept at manipulating people.” 

“I’m not very proud of it, Number One.”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arm tighter around Beverly on the settee. He was surrounded by his senior staff and he and Beverly were trying to explain everything to their friends. 

“Beverly, what happened with Jack?”  Beverly cast a glance over at Wesley. “Wes? Are you sure you want to hear this? I know Jack was a good step-father to you...”

“ Mom,  I want to know what happened too.”   Beverly took a deep breath and a sip of her wine before starting. 

“Jean-Luc and Jack had both been on the away mission.  I can’t remember why they both went down –“

“Neither can I.” 

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted,” she poked Jean-Luc in the side before continuing, “Jack came back to the ship, but Jean-Luc stayed below.  Jack told me that Jean-Luc had fallen in love with this Ariel woman and had slept with her and he convinced me I should leave Jean-Luc and leave the _Stargazer_ with him.  I think I was just so upset and shocked I agreed without thinking it over or waiting to talk to Jean-Luc.  I packed up our things, and Jack took Wes and I to Starbase thirty-two.  Jack filled out the divorce papers for me and told me all I had to do was sign them and he would send them to Jean-Luc.  I was...vulnerable.  I was young, and trying to balance my studies, my marriage, and my baby....I guess I always thought one of them was going to collapse...and then it seemed like such a good idea to marry Jack.  He told me he could protect Wesley and I, and Wesley needed a father...”  Beverly looked up and Jean-Luc with tears in her eyes. Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s cheek and wiped her tears away.  He cleared his throat before addressing the group gathered in his quarters.

 “Jack could have told Beverly that he knew the woman was controlling me and that I wasn’t in control of my actions, but he chose not to...I hadn’t even been aware of Beverly leaving me until I had broken free of Ariel, and by then, it was too late to go after Beverly and try to explain.   Jack returned to the ship as my second officer, and our friendship was never the same.” 

“And then Jack was killed?”

“Correct, Number One.  He was outside the ship trying to repair it when there was an explosion.  By the time I got outside to check on him and Pug – the other officer who went out with him – Jack was dead.” 

Deanna folded her hands in her lap.  “Sir, why didn’t you talk to Beverly then?” 

“How could I?  It looked like I had had the husband of my ex-wife killed.  I wasn’t going to put Beverly through any more pain. I loved her and Wesley too much to put them through any pain.  So I set up a fund for Wesley and left.  I saw them again six months later after the _Stargazer_ was destroyed, but only because we were on the same starbase....and then the first time I saw Beverly and Wesley again was on my Bridge, three months ago when Beverly reported as my Chief Medical Officer.”

“That must have been hard for you, Wesley. Not seeing your father for so many years, especially after losing your step-father.”

“Uh...yeah, I guess.”  Wesley looked angrily over at Deanna.  He did _not_ need a counselling session.

Tasha had been silent up to that point and finally piped up . “I think it’s romantic. You two finding each other again after so long.” 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”  Jean-Luc exchanged a glance with Beverly.  “So, that’s the whole story.  We’re together now, and trying to make it work. I put back on my wedding ring because I wanted Beverly to know I still loved her.” He squeezed her hand. “It seems to have worked.”

 Data had been listening and trying to understand everything, but he still didn’t quite understand. “Are you and the doctor married?”

“Yes...and no...it’s complicated.  Legally, we are divorced, and I’m hoping to change that status soon.  But emotionally...I’ve always been married to Beverly.”  Beverly leaned up and kissed his cheek.  Jean-Luc blushed and everyone chuckled. 

Wesley yawned.  “I think I had better go to bed.  Goodnight, everyone.”  After everyone bade Wesley goodnight, he slipped through the connecting door into the quarters he still shared with his mother.

“When did that get there?”  Beverly laughed at the look on Will’s face.  “Earlier today?  I suggested it to Jean-Luc and he contacted engineering and it was done. When we get Jean-Luc’s quarters expanded to have a bedroom for Wesley, we’ll have the door taken out.”

“Nah, leave it.  We can make your quarters smaller and Wesley can live in there.” 

“Will, my son is fifteen! He’s not having his own quarters!” 

“Beverly, your son maybe fifteen now, but he’ll be sixteen in a few months and taking the Academy exam.”  Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc  “What do you think?”

“I think I would have loved to not have to live with my parents or Robert when I was Wesley’s age.”  Bevely rolled her eyes. “Why don’t we hold off on making any decisions . For one, those quarters would be too big to assign to an Ensign, even if he is the son of the Captain.” 

“Fine. We’ll discuss it later.  I’m going to bed.  Goodnight everyone. See you at the staff meeting tomorrow.”

“Yes, I think we won’t have our meeting until 0900 tomorrow...”

“Of course, Sir.  Goodnight Captain, Doctor.”  Will and the others filed out of Jean-Luc’s quarters and as soon as the door slid shut, Beverly’s hands were on Jean-Luc, tugging down the zip to his uniform. 

“Eager are we?” Jean-Luc grinned against her lips.

“Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

Beverly gave a silent cheer as she read the latest communiqué from the lawyer she had retained.  For the past month, ever since she and Jean-Luc had finally told their friends about their former and current relationship and Wesley had gone back to using Picard, she had been in contact with her lawyer trying to unravel the mess she had made of her legal relationship with Jean-Luc.  And now, she finally had good news to share.  She glanced at the time with a sigh.  Their shifts wouldn’t be over for four more hours.  She knew she _could_ go see him on the bridge and tell him in his Ready Room, she would rather tell him alone in their quarters.  She sent Jean-Luc a message to tell him she would be planning a special meal for them tonight before she wandered out into Sickbay. _Might as well treat some patients_.

Jean-Luc read his message from Beverly and grinned.  They hadn’t had a romantic dinner for two in several weeks, usually preferring to eat with their son.  Jean-Luc was still mending his relationship with Wesley and the daily dinners were helping.  It also helped that Wesley was turning out to be an excellent Ensign.  He stayed out of Wesley’s training and education – leaving that to his Number One, but he received regular progress reports.  It also helped at command that it had been _Commander Riker_ who had made the suggestion for the appointment. 

Jean-Luc had been overjoyed when Wesley had told the entire bridge crew he wanted to be known as Ensign Picard and not Crusher, and it had gone a long way to repairing their relationship, but Jean-Luc was sure he still had a long way to go...and he was discovering how hard it was to raise a teenager.   Despite Wesley’s incredible intelligence (which Jean-Luc decided he must have inherited from his mother) and  competency as a Bridge officer, he was still only 15, 16 in a few weeks.   The teen had begun to test his boundaries with his parents, and especially with Jean-Luc.  Still though, Jean-Luc was pleased with their progress. 

###

Beverly went all out for dinner that evening . She had dressed up in a pale green dress complimented by the necklace that had once belonged to Jean-Luc’s mother.  She had chosen to serve Jean-Luc’s favourite, _Boeuf Bourguignon_ , along with a bottle of red from Jean-Luc’s private stash.  Next to her place on the table was a PADD with the information her lawyer had sent her. 

Jean-Luc entered their quarters, still in his duty uniform and greeted Beverly with a kiss. “You look beautiful, but I seem to be underdressed. Give me fifteen minutes to shower and change?”  Beverly nodded. 

When Jean-Luc emerged, he could smell the heady scent of the burgundy wine and knew instantly what Beverly had chosen for dinner.  When he joined her at the table, she passed him a glass of wine and offered a toast to their future.  He gladly clinked glasses with her and took a soothing sip.  They both enjoyed their meal, making quiet small talk.  Beverly slipped off her shoe and twined her leg around Jean-Luc’s making him smile.  “You haven’t done that since....well, it’s been a long time.  Feeling extra amorous tonight, mon Coeur?”  Beverly only smiled back.  They finished eating, and carried their drinks over to the settee. Jean-Luc was puzzled when Beverly picked up a PADD from the table and carried it over to the sofa. “You’re going to do work?”

“No. It’s...for you.”

“Me?”  Beverly handed him the PADD.  “Read it.” 

Jean-Luc read the document on the PADD and when he was finished he couldn’t help the large grin that spread across his face.  “Really?”  Beverly nodded.  “I had to make sure it was possible, but we can get rid of our divorce decree.  I’ve already annulled my marriage to Jack.  I wasn’t sure if it was possible since Jack was deceased, but apparently it happens fairly frequently.  Since I didn’t have a child with Jack and refused his death benefits from Starfleet, it was easy.”

Jean-Luc reached out for Beverly’s hand and drew her into his arms.  “So, what do we need to do, my love?” 

“Just reply to the lawyer.”

“And then?”

“It will be like the divorce never happened and we were married eighteen years ago.” Beverly playfully frowned. “You know, you owe me a _lot_ of anniversary presents....”  Jean-Luc chuckled and pressed a light kiss to her lips. “I will endeavour to make it up to you.”  He held out the PADD “Can we do it now?” 

“Yes.  Oh, Jean-Luc, I want to be your wife again.”  Jean-Luc twined one hand in Beverly’s while he thumbed through the document with his other hand. “Hmm. We need a few witnesses to witness our signatures.  Picard to Riker.”

“ _Riker here, Sir.”_

“Number One, could you please report to my quarters...and bring Counsellor Troi with you.”

_“Sir? Is everything alright?”_

“It’s wonderful, Number One.”

_“We’re on our way.”_

Will and Deanna rushed through the corridors.  It wasn’t every day you were summoned to the Captain’s quarters. Deanna put her arm out to stop Will. “Will, I sense extreme happiness and elation from the Captain and Beverly.  I don’t think we need to worry.” 

“Good to know, but I wonder what they need us for?” 

They paused outside Beverly and Jean-Luc’s quarters and pressed the chime. When the door opened, the saw the lights had been dimmed and Beverly and Jean-Luc were dressed up sitting on the settee with a bottle of wine and five glasses on the low table in front of them.  Will shrugged and he and Deanna made their way over to the couple as Wesley entered through the door that used to connect to Beverly’s quarters.  It now connected to a much smaller set of quarters for Wesley. 

“Mom? Dad?  What’s so important?  Oh, hello Commander Riker, Counsellor Troi.”

“Hi Wes.  Yes, Captain....what is this about?” 

“Please everyone, have a seat.”

Jean-Luc cradled Beverly’s hand in his. “It seems, my dear ex-wife is quite devious.”  Beverly blushed and Wesley just stared at his parents. “Beverly has managed to annul her  marriage to Jack Crusher.”  Wesley gasped.

“Really, Mom?”   Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc continued. “Beverly also learned that we can, in fact, negate the divorce decree.”

“You mean, you guys would be married again?” 

“Yes.”

“I don’t have to wear a dress uniform?”  Jean-Luc chuckled and Beverly grinned at their son “Hmm. Maybe we should have another wedding anyway, just to see you in one!”  Wesley groaned. 

“Sir, Doctor, that’s incredible news, but why did you need us here?”

“Ah, yes. The form we have to send back requires witnesses.  Wesley, as our son, is unable to act as one, so I was hoping the two of you would serve as witnesses?”

“Of course, Sir. What do we do?”

“After we sign this, you sign under our signatures.”

“That’s it?  Mom, Dad, isn’t that kind of anti-climatic?  I mean, you are kinda getting married again...”

“You have a point, Wesley.  Beverly, would you marry me again?”  Beverly beamed.  “Yes.” 

“Hmm. Will, would you do the honours?”  Will shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  “Sir? I’ve never performed a wedding ceremony before.” 

“I’ll do it.”

“Deanna, I’m not having a naked wedding! Wes, you do it.”

“Mom? “

“Well, why not?  Just make something up. It’s only a formality anyway.” 

“Uhhh...ok.  I guess you guys should stand up?”  Jean-Luc and Beverly stood.  Jean-Luc slipped his wedding band off and handed it to Beverly, and she handed him hers.  “Uhh....” Wesley wracked his brain to think of something to say.  “Ok. Dad, do you take Mom to be your wife again?  And do you promise not to leave us?” 

“Yes, of course I do. I promise to never leave you – either of you -  ever again.”

“Mom?  Do you take Dad for your husband again? “

“Yes.”

“Ummm...”  Deanna whispered in his ear “Rings, Wes. Rings.”

“Oh, right.  Umm...please exchange rings?”  Beverly laughed.  “This is more fun than our first wedding, don’t you think?”  She slid Jean-Luc’s ring back onto his finger.  “I love you, Jean-Luc Picard.”  Jean-Luc slid Beverly’s ring onto her finger. “I love you too, Beverly Picard.  You’re right, this wedding is more fun.”  Their first wedding had been a stuffy affair in the chapel at the Academy to appease Beverly’s nana. They both would have rather gone off and eloped on Risa, but Beverly’s nana had insisted on a proper wedding in a chapel. 

“Er...I pronounce you husband and wife?”

“Kiss! Kiss!” 

“Oh, right.  Uhm..Dad...you can...kiss...Mom...”  Wesley trailed off.  His parents were already kissing.  Wesley made a face.  “Ugh. Bad enough when I walk in on them.”  Will patted Wesley on the back. “Good job, Ensign.”

The couple broke apart and picked up the PADD.  They happily signed it and passed it over to Will and Deanna, who affixed their signatures to the document.  Beverly transmitted the document back to her lawyer. “There.  By morning,  the divorce will be history.”  Jean-Luc grinned. 

“Shouldn’t you two go on a honeymoon?  I mean, to celebrate being married again?”

“Beverly?  Would you like to go somewhere?”

“Hmm.  Well, you do owe me for sixteen years of missed anniversaries.  Can we go to France?”  Jean-Luc groaned.  “I can’t believe you’re still not speaking to Robert.  After we named Wesley after him I thought for sure...”  Jean-Luc sighed. “If that’s what you really want, I’ll talk to Marie.”  Beverly leaned over and kissed her husband. “Maybe someday with Wesley, so he can see the vineyard, too.  No, I think I’d like to spend my honeymoon right here on the _Enterprise_. _”_

“Number One, consider Beverly and I on leave for the next two weeks.  Only disturb us if there’s an emergency.”

“Got it.  Enjoy your honeymoon....Captain Picard, Doctor Picard.”  Beverly beamed.  “I missed being Doctor Picard.”

“Wait! We need cake! And champagne! We have to celebrate your marriage!”  Deanna walked over to the replicator and began entering in commands. “Counsellor, if you look in the cabinet to your left, you’ll find 2 bottles of real champagne. I think this is a good time to open it.” 

“Jean-Luc, should we invite the others?” 

“Hmm?”

“Geordi, Data,  Tasha, Worf?” 

“Anything you want, my love.”

The rest of the senior staff, as well as Beverly’s head nurse Alyssa Ogawa, were soon summoned to their quarters and once Beverly and Jean-Luc explained what they were celebrating, they were all more than happy for the couple.  Once the champagne was poured, Wesley tapped his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Dad...I know I haven’t been entirely fair to you since Mom and I came on board and I’m sorry.  I’m really happy you and Mom are together again and I’m glad you’re in my life.  To my parents!” 

“Thank you, Son.  I’m glad I’m in your life too.  I would like to make a toast.  To my lovely wife.  Beverly, I never stopped loving you from the day we met and I’m glad you were able to forgive me and accept me back into your life.  To Beverly!” 

“My turn.  Jean-Luc,  I...”  Beverly faltered as tears sprung to her eyes.  “I’m just so happy right now.  And Wes...You both make me so happy.  To Jean-Luc and Wesley!” 

Everyone raised their glasses and drank.  Deanna somehow managed to coax a wedding cake out of the replicator and she brought it over to the coffee table. “How did you do that?”

“I have...skills...when it comes to cake.”  Deanna passed a knife to Jean-Luc and with Beverly’s hand on top of his, they cut into the cake.  After the cake was distributed, Jean-Luc surprised Beverly by smearing frosting on her face.  When Wesley laughed, Beverly scooped up some frosting and rubbed it onto Wesley’s face. Wesley, in turn, smashed a piece into his father’s face. Jean-Luc wiped the cake out of his face as he laughed.  This was his family.  He grabbed Beverly and kissed her, licking some of the cake off her lips.  Beverly giggled and grabbed the towel Deanna held out to her so she could clean off her face.

Someone had activated some music to play and Beverly pulled Jean-Luc to an empty bit of floor to dance.  “Beverly, you know I don’t like to dance...”

“Mm, but we’re celebrating being un-divorced, and I say we dance.”   Jean-Luc grumbled but held out his arms to his wife. They swayed together to the music and didn’t even notice when their friends started filing out of their quarters, leaving them alone with Wesley.  Wesley quietly gathered the dirty plates and cups and deposited them in the reclimator before he, too, left his parents alone to celebrate their renewed marriage.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

The sound of the door to Wesley’s mini suite brought Jean-Luc and Beverly out of their little world. They noticed they were alone and grinned to each other.  “Well, Mrs Picard...I think it’s high time I take you to bed, don’t you?” 

“Indeed, Mister Howard.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  It was an old joke, one from the early days of their marriage.   Beverly’s family had a tradition where the men took the woman’s name instead of the women taking the men’s, but Beverly insisted she wanted to be a Picard.  So instead, it became their little joke.  Jean-Luc was glad to hear it again and briefly wondered if it had been her joke with Jack, too.  He brushed the thought out of his head. No point on dwelling on a marriage that was now dissolved.  He leaned down and nuzzled against her neck and whispered into her ear “I’ve been thinking about getting you out of that dress all night.” 

“Mm, I’ve been thinking about getting _you_ out of those tight trousers all night.  Honestly, Jean-Luc, why do you insist on wearing such tight trousers?”

“Because I know you like it.”  Beverly only made a hmming sound and reached for the bottom of Jean-Luc’s shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it to one side.  She ran her hands up and down his chest and then wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest.  “I love you. I’m glad we’re still married...married again? Whichever.”  Jean-Luc slowly drew the zip on the back of Beverly’s dress down.  “I love you too.” Beverly’s dress pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it before unhooking her bra and letting it join her dress on the floor.  “You are beautiful, my love.”  Jean-Luc scooped Beverly up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  He laid her gently down on the bed and finished removing his own clothing before he joined his wife in bed. 

They lazed in bed until noon the following day, finally getting up when their stomach’s rumbled.  Jean-Luc ordered some orange juice and added it to the champagne left over from the night before.  “Mimosas?”

“Well, why not?  It _is_ our honeymoon.”

“Mimosas and wedding cake for breakfast.  We’ve done this before.” Beverly smiled remembering their first morning as husband and wife from eighteen years ago.  They had been in a hotel room in San Francisco with plans to take a shuttle to Risa and they had indulged in a breakfast of Mimosas and champagne. 

“We have, my love.  I just thought we could put everything else behind us and start again.”

“Mm, eighteen years is a long time.  I wish we could go back and make it so I would have waited for you to talk to me and not listened to Jack. Then we could have....”  Jean-Luc placed his finger on her lips. “Shh, my love.  Please, let’s not dwell on the past.  Let’s only think about our future.”  He leaned in and kissed her and was just reaching for the belt on her dressing gown when when they heard clapping coming from the settee. 

“Bravo, Picard. Very lovely sentiments.”

“Q!  What are you doing here?”

“Q?  Oh....Q...that being that you encountered on the way to Farpoint to meet us.”  Jean-Luc nodded at his wife, who he noticed had pulled her belt tighter around her. 

“Yes, my good lady, I am Q.  You seem to have some regrets about your past, and I’m here to tell you I can fix them for you.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Simple, my doctor,  I can transport you and Picard back twelve years ago.  You can talk to each other and save your marriage...give that boy of yours a father growing up.  What do you say?” 

“Q, if there’s anything I’ve learned at all in thirty years in Starfleet, it’s never to meddle with time.  So, no thank you.  Beverly and I are perfectly fine, and you will _not_ involve my son in your games.” 

“Oh, but it could be so much fun, Picard.”  Q leaned in close to Jean-Luc and practically breathed in his ear. 

“No.”

“Doctor?” Beverly glanced between her husband and the mysterious being, trying to decide if she should agree with Jean-Luc. “Well...”

“Ah!  I have a taker!  Hold on to your hats!”  Q snapped his fingers and Beverly found herself standing in her and Jean-Luc’s old quarters on board the _Stargazer_.  A small child, Wesley most likely, was playing on the floor and Jack Crusher was sitting on a chair.  Beverly shook her head. _What the?_

“Beverly.  I need to tell you something. Something about Jean-Luc.  I hate to be the one to bring you the news, but Jean-Luc has met someone else and he, oh Beverly, I’m so sorry.  Jean-Luc has slept with her.”  Beverly stared slack-jawed.  “I know this is hard for you, Bev.  I can take you and Wesley away from here.  Away from Jean-Luc.  Please, let me help you.”  Jack rose from his seat and took Beverly’s hands in his.  Beverly opened her mouth “I...ah...”  Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on Beverly’s lips.  “Jean-Luc doesn’t deserve you. You deserve to be with someone who will treat you well. Someone like me.” 

“Uh...” 

“Pack your things. I’ll be back in a half hour for you and Wesley.”  Jack kissed her once more much to her surprise and left her quarters.  She sat down in the vacated chair. _What is going on?  Did that Q person bring me here? What am I supposed to do?  If I go with Jack, everything will happen the way it always has.  If I don’t...will it change the future?_ Beverly called out “Q!  Show yourself!”  The being called Q flickered into existence.  “Q, I don’t understand.  Why am I here?”

“Well, Doctor, you can fix your past.  You keep telling Picard how much you regret leaving him.  Now you don’t have to.”

“Is this...real?”

“As real as you want it to be.”

“Where’s Jean-Luc?” 

“Ah, right about now I think he’s trying to stave off the advances of Ariel.”

“Did you bring him back, too?”

“Maybe.” Beverly sighed.  “Can you...take us back?”

“What would be the fun in that? I’ll come back to check on you...” and like that, Q was gone.  Wesley tugged on Beverly’s leg.  “Mama?  Where Papa?”  Beverly picked up the two year old and held him close.  “Oh Wesley, what have I gotten myself into?”  She pressed her communicator badge.  “Doc....” _Oh, I’m an Ensign. I’m not even a fully trained doctor!  Oh no, I’m going to have to requalify for everything!_  “Ensign Picard to Captain Picard.”

It took a few minutes, but finally she heard her husband’s voice through the comm “ _Picard here.  Is Wesley alright?”_

“Wesley is fine, but I think you and I need to have a little chat...”

“ _I think you’re right. I’ll beam up as soon as I can. I love you.  Picard out.”_

The being named Ariel stared at Jean-Luc.  “You don’t love her. You love me.” Ariel wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc and pulled him in close and tried to kiss him.  Jean-Luc twisted his face away and pried himself lose.  “I’m sorry, Ariel.  I love my wife and son.  There’s nothing you can say that will change my mind.”  Suddenly, Jean-Luc received a very powerful suggestion in his mind that he was no longer in love with Beverly.  _So this is how she did it_. _How had I been so weak before? I suppose if Beverly had contacted me, maybe I would have...no, I won’t put the blame on Beverly._  Jean-Luc shook his head and pushed Ariel away from him.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack beam down.  Naturally, Jack had a look of horror on his face as he witnessed Jean-Luc avoiding Ariel’s advances. No doubt he had already told Beverly what had occurred the previous night.  Jean-Luc glanced over at Jack and an idea formed in his head.

“Ariel, have you met my best friend, Jack?”  Ariel was momentarily distracted and Jean-Luc managed to full extract himself before tapping his badge. “ _Stargazer_. One to beam up. Immediately.”

Jean-Luc raced through the corridors to his quarters and when the door opened, he immediately gathered Beverly in his arms and kissed her soundly before picking up his son and kissing Wesley’s forehead.  He stepped back from his wife for a minute to look at her. “Are you... _my_ Beverly?”

She nodded. “Q...Q did this. He...wants us to fix the past.” 

“He must have an ulterior motive here.  The Q I met wouldn’t do anything selflessly.”  Q appeared wearing a modern Captain’s uniform.

“ _Au contraire, mon capitaine._ Occasionally, I have been known to perform selfless tasks.  Not very often, mind you, but occasionally.”

“And why us? Why now?”  Q pursed his lips.  “Hmm. That’s for you to find out.”

“Will you take us home?”

“Now there’s an interesting question.  You see, when Beverly contacted you and you refuted Ariel’s advances, you already changed the future.  You might as well stay here and see what happens...”  Q, once again, disappeared. Jean-Luc frowned and wrapped an arm around Beverly.  “Well, at least we’re together again. How hard can this be?”

“Speak for yourself.  You’re already a Captain. I’m currently an Ensign in her last year of med school. I’m going to have to get recertified and pass all my promotion exams again!”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “I hadn’t thought of that.  Maybe I can...accelerate it for you?  Use my influence?” 

“And how would you explain that? You have a fully competent medical officer already.  No, I guess I’ll wind up on Starbase thirty-two under Doctor Quaice again...the only difference is we won’t have divorced.”  She smiled, but Jean-Luc could tell the smile didn’t reach her eyes.  He pulled her in closer.

“I’m sorry, mon couer.  Q has already displayed his lack of care for our feelings. If we’re not divorcing, I don’t want to be separated from you for work.  No, I’ll get you assigned here.  At least as a junior doctor?”

Colour drained from Beverly’s face. “Jean-Luc.  Jack’s accident.  The destruction of the _Stargazer_...what if we change those things from happening?” 

“I....I don’t know, Beverly.  With the knowledge that the _Stargazer_  will be destroyed, I’m not sure if I want you and Wesley on board in three years time....” 

Another being popped into existence. This one looked like a younger version of Jean-Luc, with a few features that seemed to be part of Beverly.  The being cleared its throat. “Hi Mom, hi Dad.”  Beverly gasped. 

“Wesley?”

“Wes, how are you here?” 

Wesley rubbed the back of his neck, the same way Jean-Luc always did when he was nervous and didn’t know what to say.  The gesture made Beverly grin.  “Do you want the short story or the long one?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his son.  “Ok. Short now, long later.  In about....thirteen years, on the _Enterprise_ , we’ll meet a being called the traveller.  He’ll return seven years after and take me with him and I, too, will become a traveller.”

“A what?”

“A traveller.  It’s hard to explain, but we have the ability to travel between different planes of existence and through time...” he trailed off as he noticed Beverly staring at his younger self playing with the blocks on the floor. 

“In twenty years...you...leave us?”  Wesley nodded. “I’m sorry, Dad.  I went to the Academy, but I wasn’t enjoying it as much as I had hoped I would.  Or at least, in that timeline I didn’t.  It’s possible Q has created an entirely different timeline and maybe that Wesley,” he pointed at his younger self, “Will go on and graduate the Academy.  I just don’t know. I did find one timeline where I wasn’t even your son, Dad.  I was Jack Crusher’s.”  Beverly’s eyes went wide and she clutched at Jean-Luc’s arm. 

“Jack?  And me?” Wesley nodded.  “Jack Crusher met you before Dad did and you fell in love with Jack first.  He still died when I...when that Wesley was five, though.  And then you wound up on the Enterprise and it took you and Dad years before you got together.” 

“But we are together?”

“In every timeline I’ve checked.”  Beverly let out a breath she had been holding.  Jean-Luc peered at his son. 

“Right, Wesley, I think you had better tell us why you’re here and what you know about Q’s meddling...”

Wesley started to tell his parents everything he knew and was startled when he felt a small tug on his trouser leg.  He looked down into the matching hazel eyes of his younger self. “Err...hello?”

Young Wesley threw his arms in the air. “Up!”  Older Wesley looked nervously at his parents. “Son, I think he...you...wants to be picked up.”

“Ummm...Dad?”

“I suppose you haven’t been around children much, have you?”  Wesley shook his head.  Jean-Luc reached down and scooped up the small boy. “I hadn’t either.  Not until we had you, that is. Him?  I’m so confused.”

“You’re confused?  Dad, I’ve just visited twelve timelines trying to find you.”  Beverly gasped.  “Twelve?” Wesley nodded.  “Well, at least I know in dozens of timelines, we’re always together.”  She wrapped an arm around her husband’s waist and young Wesley grabbed a fistful of her coppery hair . “Oh no you don’t!”  She pried Wesley out of Jean-Luc’s arms.  “Go play with your blocks, Wes.  I’ll get you a snack.” 

“Snack! Snack!”  Beverly rolled her eyes . “I swear, all my boys think about is food.” 

“Bev, could you bring me a tea?”  Beverly smiled at her husband. “You haven’t called me Bev since...well...I guess now.”  Jean-Luc gave Beverly a kiss and Wesley looked away.  “I’m sorry for everything that happened in our other future.”  She kissed him back. “It’s alright. We’re together now. That’s what matters.” 

“Ugh. It’s still kind of gross to see your parents kiss. Especially when your mother is practically the same age as you.” Beverly rolled her eyes at her son.  “I’m still your mother.” 

“Yes, Mom.”

“So how long are you here for, son?” Wesley shrugged. “I guess as long as I’m needed?” 

“Hmm. We’ll have to get you some quarters...and...Wesley, you are nearly the spitting image of me when I was in my twenties.  I’m not sure how we can deny that you are my son...”

“Couldn’t I be?  I could be your son from a relationship when you were younger?”   Jean-Luc  frowned.  “If I had a son who was in his twenties, why wouldn’t I have told Gilaad or Jack?  Or Walker?”

“I hadn’t thought of  that. But I could still call you Dad...and if people think Mom is my step-mother, we could say I call her Mom for the younger me...”

“And your name?  I can’t have two sons named Wesley!”    Beverly came back into the room carrying a tray with tea for her and Jean-Luc, a coffee for older Wesley, and a sippy cup of juice for her younger son.   “He can use his middle name, Robert.”  Jean-Luc threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, fine.  I fathered a son when I was in my twenties. You realise this could tarnish my reputation.”  Beverly rolled her eyes at her husband. “I doubt that, love.  You _were_ a wild boy...”

“And you love it.”  He leaned over and kissed Beverly again. 

“Woah. Woah. Stop it.  Ugh, how did I stand this when I was little?”  Wesley  - Robert – grinned at his parents.  “You two are so much in love. It kind of makes me sick.”  Jean-Luc clapped Wesley on the  shoulders. “Well, _Robert_ , I suppose we ought to take you to see Gilaad.  I’m not sure who we could say your mother is...”

“I’m his mother.” 

“Yes, but Beverly, twenty-two years ago, you would have been,” Jean-Luc quickly did the math, “You were four.  I suppose, Wes...er..Robert....we could day your mother was a French girl from my village?”  Beverly crossed her arms. “No.”

“My love...we can’t tell people the truth.  Yes, you _are_ Wesley’s mother, but...” Beverly sighed.  “Fine. You had sex with some random French girl and Wesley...Robert is the result.  Fine.  At least he’ll still be calling me Mom.” 

Wesley grinned at his mother. “As if I ever could forget you’re my mother....By the way Mom, you were hot!”  Beverly blushed and Jean-Luc swatted his son. “Oi, that’s your mother, young man.  But I know, isn’t she? She only gets more beautiful as she ages, too.”  Beverly rewarded Jean-Luc with a kiss.

“Ok, that’s enough,”  Wesley glanced at his younger self who was giggling at his parents. “Well, I guess I liked watching you kiss when I was a kid.”  Beverly grinned at her son.  “You did.  You used to giggle every time. Funny, you never giggled when Jack kissed me...”  Jean-Luc suddenly frowned. 

“Wesley...Robert, is this going to be okay for you?  If we stay and your mom and I don’t divorce, this Wesley will grow up with me in his life...I...Wes...I want to fix this so badly, but seeing you...our Wes...I...is this the right thing to do?”

“One way to find out, Dad.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end, because I want to get on with other projects. Happy Christmas!

Jack Crusher rang the chime outside the Captain’s quarters, dressed in civilian clothing with his bag slung over his shoulder. He hoped Beverly had packed her and Wesley’s things.  He saw Jean-Luc beam away from Ariel though, so he wasn’t sure where he was....hopefully not in his quarters.  The door slid open and Jack was staring into the eyes of a man not much younger than him who was the spitting image of Jean-Luc. 

“Erm,” was all he got out.

“Hi, I’m Robert Picard,”  Wesley, now going by Robert, held out his hand to Jack. “Uhh...I thought Robert was older than Jean-Luc?”

“Oh, that’s my Uncle.”

“I see.  So you’re Jean-Luc’s nephew?”  Wesley shook his head.  “No, he’s my Dad.  Are you here to talk to him?” Wesley called back into the cabin “Dad, some guy is here to see you!”  Wesley stood to one side and ushered Jack into the room.  At a quick glance, Jack could see that Beverly hadn’t packed anything.  Young Wesley toddled over to Jack, who ignored the child. “Jack!”  Wesley held up his arms to Jack. “Play?”

“Not now, kid.”  Wesley frowned. He didn’t remember much of the time he and his mother had been living with Jack, but it sounded like Jack didn’t really pay much attention to him.  Wesley knelt down to his younger self.  “Hey Wesley, do you want to play?”

“Raw-bear!”  Wesley  grinned at Jack. “Eh, close enough. Come on, Wes.  Let’s go tell Papa he has a visitor and then we’ll play.”

“Uh...actually, Robert, I’m here to see Beverly.”

“Oh,”  Wesley raised his voice. “Mom!  Someone at the door for you!” 

“Mom?  But Beverly isn’t old enough...I mean, you’re practically the same age...” Jack trailed off, confusion written on his face.

“Beverly is my step-mother, but so Wesley doesn’t get confused, I call her Mom.”

“I see. I didn’t realise Johnny had a son from a previous relationship.  He never talks about you.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, Dad’s a pretty private guy.  Plus, I don’t think he wanted me to get any special attention at the Academy. I mean, Picard’s son?  The man who reached Captain by age twenty-eight? Can you imagine it?”  Jack frowned. He was almost 28 himself, and still only a Lieutenant.

“Oh, are you at the Academy?”

“Just graduated.  I was passing through on the way to my new assignment and asked if I could take some leave to visit Dad, Mom, and Wesley first.” 

The bedroom door slid open and a smiling Beverly came out.  Her hair was dishevelled, her lips were swollen, and she was rebuttoning her uniform jacket.  It was obvious to anyone who looked at her what had just  been going on behind the closed bedroom door.   “Oh, hello, Jack.  I see you’ve met my son.”

“Ahhh...”

“Mom, why don’t I get some drinks?”

“Thank you, We....that is, your father and I, could do with cups of tea.”  Beverly caught herself nearly calling him Wesley. “ Did you want anything, Jack?” Jack shook his head.  Jean-Luc emerged from the bedroom, in the same state of disarray that Beverly had been. What little hair Jean-Luc still had on top of his head was now sticking up in all directions and he, too, was hastily buttoning his tunic back into place. “Ah, Jack.  What can we do for you?”

“Why are you here?”

“I came back early and thought...well, I’m sure you understand how it is to be newlyweds.” 

“You’ve been married for four years....”

“And still madly in love.”  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Beverly and took the cup Wesley offered. “Thank you, Robert.  I see you’ve met my eldest.”

“I didn’t know you had another child?”

“I’m sorry, Jack.  We chose to keep it quiet for Robert’s sake.  If it was known that he was my son, well...there would be expectations made of him, I’m sure.” 

“His last name isn’t Picard?”

“Oh, it is.  But there are Picards out there that I’m not related to.”  Wesley had done a little Starfleet hacking that afternoon and managed to add himself (as Robert Picard) to the recent class of graduates.  “But enough about Robert.  What can I do for you?”

“Well, I actually came to see Beverly...I thought you were still down on the planet...with Ariel.”  Jean-Luc pretended to look embarrassed. “Yes, well...we all make mistakes when we’re being mind controlled,”  he squeezed Beverly’s shoulder. “Fortunately, my lovely wife has forgiven me.”

“I, ah, see...”

“But since you’re here to see her and not me, Robert and I will get out of your hair.  I’d like to show Robert the ship.  Wesley, would you like to go on a walk with Papa and Robert?”  Wesley grinned and put his arms up in the air for Jean-Luc to pick him up.  Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s cheek before he left her alone with Jack.

Beverly nervously clicked on the receiver she had in her pocket.  It would transmit their conversation to Jean-Luc and Wesley.  She didn’t want there to be any possible question over what happened.

Jack strode over to Beverly and placed his hands on her waist.  Beverly, thoroughly disgusted that he would try to move in on his best friend’s wife, gently pried his arms off of her and for the benefit of the transmission said “Jack, don’t touch me.”

“Why are you still with him? Didn’t you hear me tell you he fell in love with someone else and slept with her?”

“A misunderstanding, Jack.  That Ariel woman used mind control to get Jean-Luc to do what she wanted him to. He wasn’t in love with her.  I’m not happy he slept with her, but I can forgive him since he hadn’t been in control of the situation.”

“And you don’t think he’d do it again?  Beverly...you don’t know what Johnny was like before he met you.”

“Actually, I do.  He told me everything.  Do you really think he would keep his past from me?  It’s not like I was as pure as the driven snow, either.  We both made mistakes.  We’re human. It’s what we do.  But I love Jean-Luc deeply and whatever happens, we will weather it togeher.”

“So that’s it then? You’re just going to...stay with him?  And what about this Robert?  Johnny never said anything about having a son!”

“I’ve known about his son since we first got together.”

“His son is old enough...young enough...to be _your_ boyfriend.”

“So?  Jean-Luc has a past.  So do I.”

“Beverly, he doesn’t love you anymore.”  The door slid open.  “Yes, he does.” Jack’s eyes bulged out when he saw Jean-Luc.

“Look, Jack, I don’t know what your obsession is with my wife, but it has to stop.  My wife is beautiful and I can understand having a crush on her, but she is married to me and we plan on staying that way.  Now, if you want to transfer off my ship, I understand. However, I will make the reasons known to your next Captain. “

“I....Fine.”  Jack stalked out of the room.   Beverly collapsed against Jean-Luc.  “And in my other past...I went with him?  What was wrong with me?”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around his wife. “You were upset.  And vulnerable.  We hadn’t spoken in days because I was with Ariel. He knew and took advantage of you.  But not this time.”

“No, not ever.”  Beverly gave Jean-Luc a kiss and Wesley groaned.  “I’m going to have to get used to this ,aren’t I?”

“If you’re sticking around...”

“I better. I don’t know if Q is going to come back or what’s going to happen.”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc were putting the younger Wesley to bed that evening.  “You know, Jean,” Beverly said using her old knick-name for Jean-Luc, “When I thought about putting a baby to bed again, I didn’t think I would be putting the same baby to bed again.”

“What do you mean?”

“After this mission...originally...before Ariel and the divorce...I was going to ask you if you wanted to try for a second child... In fact, after we got back together I was going to ask you what you thought about having another child...I mean, I know we were getting older, but it would still have been possible...”  Jean-Luc’s face brightened. “You...you were? Oh, my love.”  Jean-Luc crushed his lips against hers.  “Yes.  Let’s have another.”  He reached for the clasps on Beverly’s uniform jacket and she stilled his hands.

“Slow down, cowboy.  We’ll have to get our implants removed first.  And maybe we should wait...we don’t know how long we’ll be in this timeline and I don’t want to have a baby only to miss out on raising them because we’ve gone back to our future.” 

“But we can practice...”  Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows at Beverly.  Beverly grinned and kissed Jean-Luc. “Let’s finish getting Wesley to bed, first.”

In bed that night, they were exploring each other’s younger bodies.  Jean-Luc took one of Beverly’s breasts in his hand. “It feels...different.” 

“Firmer?”

“Is that what it is?  I still love it,”  He leaned down and gently pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.  Beverly sucked in a breath and ran her hands down Jean-Luc’s abdomen, where his muscles were very prominent. “You’re not too bad yourself. Mm, these muscles...”

“Are you calling my future body soft?”

“Were you calling my future body saggy?”

“Point taken.” 

Jean-Luc slowly made love to his wife.  Just as they had reached a steady rhythm,  a voice was heard near Jean-Luc’s head. “Good form, Captain.”  Startled, Jean-Luc fell onto Beverly and Beverly scrambled to cover them with the blanket. 

“Q, what do you want now?”

“Well, you managed to avoid breaking up, so I thought you might like to be returned to your timeline.”

“We’ve thought about it.  And, no. We would not. We would rather live out a new timeline in its completion than return to whatever future you feel like presenting to us.”

“Fine, suit yourself.  But you have a lovely daughter in the future...”  Q popped out of existence.

“A...daughter?”  Beverly had tears in her eyes. “We have a daughter?”

 “Now Beverly...Q might be saying that just to get us to do what he wants, but I would love nothing more than to have a daughter with you.  I hope she has your red hair.”  Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed her.  “Now, I think we were....right about....here.”

###

Three years later, and just like in the original timeline, the starboard warp nacelle was experiencing a power build up and the only way to prevent the ship from being destroyed was for someone to go outside and cut off the nacelle.  Naturally, Jean-Luc offered to go out, but Jack insisted on going.  After discussing it with older Wesley, who had mysteriously been assigned to the _Stargazer,_ they decided that things had to play out exactly as they had in the past – the only difference would be that Beverly wasn’t Jack’s wife. 

Beverly was, in fact, the junior doctor on call in Sickbay.  Jean-Luc had managed to pull a few strings and after Beverly had passed her exams with flying colours  and was awarded the rank of Lieutenant.  Soon, Beverly would be taking her exam to pass up to Lieutenant Commander.  Beverly still grumbled about having to re-do her entire career, while Jean-Luc was already Captain, but she was strangely grateful to Q for having given her the chance to be with Jean-Luc.

A few months after Jack’s death, Beverly discovered she had finally become pregnant with their second child.  After a lengthy discussion, including pointing out that the _Stargazer_ would probably be destroyed in a few months, Beverly agreed to transfer with young Wesley to Starbase 32 for the duration of her pregnancy.  Jean-Luc was sad to be separated from his wife and son and sad that he would miss part of her pregnancy, but he also knew that if the _Stargazer_ was still going to get destroyed, he would have spent more time worrying about Beverly and Wesley and could have made a critical mistake. As it was, having older Wesley around was going to be complicated enough, though Wesley had assured his father nothing would happen to him. 

The _Stargazer_ faced off with an unknown ship. They managed to destroy the enemy, but the fight also left their ship disabled and on the brink of destruction.  The only solution was to evacuate the ship, and set it to auto-destruct.  Wesley volunteered to stay behind and set it up, but since Jean-Luc was the Captain, he insisted on being the last man on the ship.  Even being reminded about Beverly, Wesley, and the baby couldn’t convince him that it wasn’t his duty.  Wesley stayed behind with his father.  Worst case scenario, Wesley knew he could get his father out of there.  Fortunately, he didn’t need to use any of his skills and they set the ship to destruct and managed to get on the last shuttle. As they sped away towards Starbase 32, Jean-Luc watched as his first command descended into the atmosphere of the planet they had been surveying.

The court marshal was as brutal as Jean-Luc remembered it, made worse by the prosecutor being his ex-girfriend from the Academy.  The first time around, Jean-Luc had been divorced and when Philippa made advances on him, he had accepted and they had slept together, but this time...he refused her and returned each night to Beverly.  This only seemed to anger Philippa, as Beverly was so much younger than her.  In the end,  Jean-Luc was offered the same thing he had been the first time -  a temporary desk job working under Admiral Quinn while they waited for the dust to settle. Jean-Luc accepted, but only if he and Beverly would be able to remain together.  Fortunately,  Quinn needed a temporary commander for the starbase, so the job was given to Jean-Luc. 

Six months later,  Beverly gave birth to their daughter, Yvette Isobel.  Wesley adored his little sister and was excited to be a big brother and Jean-Luc was in love with his little girl. She would soon have her father wrapped around her finger.  Older Wesley finally decided it was time for him to go, though he told his parents he would be back if they needed him or if Q meddled again with their lives.  Wesley departed, with the cover story that Robert was being sent into deep space.  No one close to the Picard’s questioned it, as it was rare for children to serve with their parents.

When Wesley was turning six, the family decided to return to Earth so Wesley could attend a proper school.  Jean-Luc took up a position at the Academy  and Beverly received a posting to Starfleet Medical.  Q offered to return them to their original timeline, but Beverly was afraid this would mean Evie would disappear, so they once again refused.  Q was mad and  snapped his finger to force them to go back, but a being called a Traveller prevented that from happening.

The years went by.  Jean-Luc still went to Alpha Centauri III received his doctorate in Archaeology, but this time he took his children with him on the digs and Beverly moved with to work at the university hospital.  They vowed to never allow Starfleet or any other job to separate them for longer than a few weeks, and so far it was working out well.   When Jean-Luc was offered command of the _USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D_ , Jean-Luc immediately appointed his wife to the position of Chief Medical Officer and to the rank of Commander – which Beverly had earned her rights to the additional pip by passing her command exam.  Older Wesley had popped back in to see his family, but he had neglected to age himself, so now he appeared to be only 7 years older than Wesley.  Wesley, the younger, was a little confused as he remembered his brother Robert from when he was small and he should have been much older, but Wesley also was clever and assumed time travel had been involved.  He didn’t suspect that Robert was an older version of himself, and it would be many years before Wesley would realise that.

Older Wesley once again hacked Starfleet to make himself a recent graduate Ensign. Naturally, it made perfect sense for Jean-Luc to request his son be assigned to his ship as a bridge officer. Older Wesley said he would stay only until they would have crossed their original timeline, just in case Q showed up again. 

Jean-Luc put together his command team and fortunately, had been able to request all of the same people as he had the first time around.  The hard part was when he accidentally acted as if he knew his crew, and at one point he had to flub and tell Will Riker the information had been in his Starfleet file.  Two months before the launch of the _Enterprise_ , Beverly was asked to fill in for an ill colleague on a base, and it was decided that the children would go with her while Jean-Luc handle all the last minute details of the ship’s launch.   Jean-Luc would miss his family, but he knew it would only be for 8 months.  He wasn’t left entirely alone though.  His daughter left behind her cat for Jean-Luc to look after and of course, he had “Robert”.  The _Enterprise_ would pick up Beverly, Evie, and a few other crew members at Farpoint....and naturally, Wesley the older would do his best to discourage Q from appearing to put humanity on trial. 

Jean-Luc and Beverly came full-circle and were celebrating their 18th wedding anniversary with a romantic dinner on the holodeck. Wesley had recently been given a field commission to Acting Ensign and was serving a shift on the Bridge, and Evie was going to spend the night with Deanna.  Jean-Luc swayed with Beverly in his arms and leaned down to kiss her.  “Are you happy, my love?”

“Always, Jean-Luc.  Always.”

 

###FIN###


End file.
